Castiel's Gift
by kmihara
Summary: Castiel wants to cheer up Dean but doesn't know how. Not really good with summaries but R&R.


I own nothing but the story. No profit made. Now on with the show.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

He noticed that Dean seems to be getting more and more down on himself lately. And is taking the blame of everything that happens to everyone. He hasn't really smiled in a long time. There had to be something he could do for him.

"Castiel why are you still up here?" he turned around to face Uriel, maybe he would know how to help Dean.

"I've been trying to come up with ways to cheer up Dean." He watched as Uriel folded his arms in his 'I don't care' manner.

"You are always thinking of him aren't you?" Castiel just turned back around. "I thought so." He walked closer to him. "I've heard that mud… err humans like to receive gifts."

Castiel turned again to face him with his head tilted. "What are 'gifts'?"

" How would I know? Why don't you ask one of them and find out." And with that he left.

A gift. Would that cheer him up it was worth a try. But what were they and how did one acquire one.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Bobby was headed to the kitchen to grab a beer. He could use something cold to help him relax. The last few weeks haven't been very easy.

He opened the fridge and noticed he only had one left he'd have to get more, oh well. He grabbed the bottle and straightened up to close the fridge when he heard a "Hello bobby." From behind him he fell into the door and dropped his beer. His last beer.

"Holy hell, don't do that." Castiel just tilted his head. Why were humans so jumpy all the time?

"I'm sorry, I thought you were supposed to say hello when you came in."

"Yeah and you say it at the door, you know that thing you should come through."

"I can not walk through a door."

Man he needs to learn more about normal things. Wasn't Dean teaching him? Then again that might not be the best idea either. "What are you here for."

"I was hoping you could tell me what a 'gift' is."

He stared at him. "A gift, why do you want to know what a gift is?"

"Because I was hoping I could find one and give it to Dean."

Oh. "Well a 'gift' can be anything it just has to come from your heart."

"The 'gift' is in my heart?"

"No." How was he going to explain this hmm? " A 'gift' is something that you give to someone. Something they want or need or just something you would like them to have."

"So what does Dean need?" He asked still trying to understand.

"Beats me I'd say a break."

"I can not break him, I was sent down to save him." Why would he want him to break Dean? That doesn't sound like a good gift.

Okay this is going to get old real fast. "Why don't you ask Sam or someone they should…" but before he could finish Cas was already gone. "Good luck with that one Sam." He grabbed his wallet and headed for the door he really needed a drink now.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Come on Dean, you ever planning on coming out of there." He yelled through the bathroom door.

"It's not a crime to want to be clean Sam you should try it."

"That won't be happening if you stay in there much longer. Now get out already." Dean just started to sing at the top of his lungs. Hopefully he'd have no voice left after he was done. He was going to get him back for this one.

"Hi Sam."

He turned to see Cas standing next to the chair. Great this is just what they needed another hunt.

"What's up, something happening?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you a question."

What why would Cas want to ask him something. "Okay, shoot." He said uneasily.

Cas tilted his head. "I mean ask me."

He wondered why people seem to always use the wrong words. "I want to get Dean a gift but I don't know what he needs or wants."

Why was Sam smiling like that?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

He couldn't understand why Dean would want that but Sam should know what Dean wants more then anyone. Now he still had to find out what dean needed. Who should he ask, he thought it over and then it came to him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

She sat down on her couch and tilted her head back. Everyone always comes here for good news its getting harder and harder to lie.

She was starting to doze off when she felt this powerful and beautiful energy.

"Hello, miss Missouri."

"Well I'll be a monkeys uncle." She stood up and held on to the couch for support.

"I was wondering if you knew what Dean needed." He asked and waited for her response. She seemed to be breathing fast.

"Dean, oh Dean Winchester." She laughed. "He needs a good whack with a spoon."

He tilted his head. "A…whack?"

She stared at him. "Why do you ask?"

"He has been down recently and I would like to cheer him up."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Now that he had a nice long shower he felt relaxed. Sam went for a walk to cool down after his shower. You would think he'd want to warm up after a cold shower; he needs to lighten up a bit. He started to put his stuff back in his duffle.

"Oh, Sammy you're just too much fun."

There was a flutter of wings and he knew without turning around that Cas was there.

"Hey Cas." He called without looking over. Cas didn't respond so Dean turned around to face him. Cas was staring off to the side with his hands behind his back, and Dean could have sworn that he looked nervous.

How should he give Dean his gifts, he forgot to ask about that. Now Dean is looking at him and waiting, does he already know?

"Cas what's wrong you seem nervous." He took a step towards him and noticed that Cas almost stepped back. What's going on?

"I uh…I brought you some gifts." He stammered.

What? He did not expect that. "Oh."

Cas held his hands out and revealed a book on manners and a pair of frilly pink panties. Dean just stared at him.

"What the hell."

"I…uh asked Sam what you wanted and he said you wanted panties for your collection. And Missouri said you needed manners. So I…"

Dean started laughing. That had to be the funniest thing he ever heard. He was trying real hard to not fall over he already had to hold his stomach to lessen some of the pain. What was he thinking?

He likes it. Cas was happy he didn't make Dean smile but he was laughing. He was beginning to like giving gifts.

"Oh, god." He tried to stop laughing he didn't want to hurt Cas's feelings. "Thanks Cas."

Cas handed him the gifts and remembered he also had to give him something _he_ wanted him to have. "I still have one more." He started to take off his coat.

"What are you doing?" he grabbed his arms.

Cas looked up at him confused. "I'm giving you your gift, you don't want it." Dean released his arms and stood back, how could he say no to that face.

When the coat come off Dean closed his eyes did he want this gift, yeah, but no he couldn't, or could he. He opened his eyes when he felt something in his hands. It was Castiel's coat.

"I want you to have that." He said smiling. He looked so beautiful that Dean just had to smile back.

"Thanks Cas, really I love it."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

AN: Thanks for reading I hope you liked it.


End file.
